How do I put this? I love you
by Fantasizedemo97
Summary: <html><head></head>Poland just figured out that he's in love with Lithuania. But what should he do about it?</html>
1. Feliks loves Liet!

Poland and Lithuania had always been friends. Just friends. Sure, Poland flirted and, yeah, Poland always wears dresses around Lithuania but it never meant anything. At least until now. For a while now Poland had begun to feel something for Lithuania. He thought it was just that he felt closer to Lithuania. But he can't hide it anymore. Poland is in love with his best friend.

Feliks was pacing in his room. His all pink room, filled with make-up and girly clothes.

He doesn't know what to do. Who should he call? He can't call Lithuania and be all: _Hey, I'm, like, totally in love with this guy. And I really need some advice! Oh and P.S the guy I'm in love with is you! Haha isn't that, like, soooo funny?_ That toootally wouldn't work. But Feliks needs to tell _someone!_ But, who could help him with this? Sure, Feliks is friends with some of the other nations, but they're not as close as Toris. He could call Ukraine. But knowing Katya, she would just get confused, then upset and just start bawling. And that, like, never helps Feliks' complexion.

He could call France. Yeah. Francois would, like, so know how to do this! Feliks picked up his phone and dials France's number.

_Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep . . . . Beep._

_Come on,_ Poland thought, tapping his foot impatiently. _Why can't France just answer his phone for once? _

Feliks was about to hang up when France answered. "Bonjour! Who's this?"

"It's, like, Poland. I need help. You, like, know a lot about love right?"

"Oui! Whose pants do you want to get into?" France asks. "Don't hesitate! Spread your love! Let everyone know! Ohh! Wait a minute I can come right over! I'll teach you all about showing your love!"

"Wait! I didn't mean-"And France hung up. _Just what I need,_ Feliks thought sarcastically, _a horny France teaching me about love. He probably thinks I mean sex._ Poland went downstairs to wait in his living room, turning on the TV. He started flipping channels, never able to rest on one for more than 5 seconds.

Then, just as Poland is able to pay attention to one thing, France barged in. Poland glared, getting off his pink silk sofa.

"Here I am! You will finally learn the ways of love by a master! Moi!" France said dramatically.

"Here we go." Poland mumbled, rolling his eyes.

*_**This is my first time writing a FanFiction so any comments would be, like, awesome, just so that i know what to fix. Thanks for reading (if you did..._) and I'll probably be adding new chapters soon. 3**_


	2. Picked Up

After a whole two hours of having 'love lessons' taught to him by France, Feliks finally got him to leave. It wasn't even really about love. More like seduction. Like, why would he need to know _that? _All he needed to know was how to tell Liet. What was he thinking, asking _Francois_ of all people. Feliks should have asked Katya, even if she would have been totally clueless.

Right when he was about to call her, someone knocked on Poland's door. He walked over to it, with his hands on his hips, and opened the pink door. _Liet_ stood there, a smile on his face.

"Hey Feliks. Did you get the memo?" He asked walking inside.

"What memo?" Poland asked, wanting to run his hands through Liet's thick brown hair. His fingers twitched, but he kept them down.

"There's going to be a world meeting." Poland gave him a blank look. "That means that all the countries are going to be there. Including Belarus. Oh, and there's going to be a small gathering at Russia's after, so do you want to come?" Ugh. Belarus. She's all Toris talked about.

"I thought Russia scared you? And when is this meeting? How long? They're so boring, I can never pay any attention." Feliks said, with a yawn to emphasize the boringness of it.

"Well, he does. But Netalya will be there. The meeting is in an hour or so, and it'll probably last the whole day. And, Feliks, you can't pay attention to anything. _Ever._" Liet said, with a laugh.

"That's because, like, everything is boring. Seriously, why can't they have some type of entertainment there? Like a flame breather? That would be like, so fun!" Poland said falling into his pink-silk chair.

"Feliks, if they had a flame breather at the world meetings, _no one_ would pay attention. Especially you. Now, come on, we've gotta get going if we want to be there in time. It's in Spain. So it'll take a while." Liet replied, opening the door again and staring Poland's defiant pout's down.

"Fine. But I get to control the radio!" Feliks said, running out the door, and jumping into Toris' car, while Toris walked leisurely, rolling his eyes. Poland began turning the nobs, switching channels so quickly it's a wonder he even knew what song it was. Once Lithuania got inside, Poland settled on a popular dance club song.

"Hey-Poland-HEY!" Poland glanced at Liet. "Do you think you could turn that down? I can't even hear myself think."

"Oh sure, Liet. Sorry." Poland turned down the volume reluctantly. "So do you, like, even know what the meeting is about? "

"No, I got the message from Estonia and he didn't give me any details." Lithuania kept his eyes on the road, not glancing at Poland.

"Oh my GOSH! It's probably for some super-boring reason that I won't even, like, _care_ about." Poland pouted his chin in his hand.

"Feliks there has to be something you actually care about. What if there was a war about to take place and it was right near you? You would care about that right?" Lithuania asked flicking his eyes towards Poland, who was absorbed in braiding his hair.

"Look at this! Tada!" Poland showed him the braid. "Oh wait. You were saying something right?"

Toris sighed. "Yes, I was. I was saying, if someone was about to start a war near you-"

"Hey Toris? Do you think we could, like, stop for a snack? Cause, I'm ,like, sooo in the mood for a twinkie."

"Feliks! No! We may not even get there in time now, let alone if we stop for snacks! And you'll just keep changing your mind anyway!" Poland clasped his hands together and gave Toris a puppy-dog look. Toris sighed. "Fine but you'd better not take too long, or we'll be in trouble."


	3. France's Love Lessons

_***I know a few people wanted to see what France had taught Poland, but I hadn't read them all before I posted the second chapter. So I figured why not show you what happened? Well here it is! Enjoy!**_

France had Poland sit on the couch, and pulled out a briefcase with the words 'Teacher France' on it. Poland was a little scared to find out what was inside.

"First of all you need to know the signs! Let's role-play!" France opened the case.

"Hey dude! You, like, really don't have to dress up! I have a totally vivid imagination!" Poland said raising his hands defensively.

"Ohonhonhonhon! Well that's good but you're already going for him, yes? You have no need to imagine anything anymore! Unless you want to play out the first date?" France wiggled his eyebrows.

"No, no! That's not it! I just need to know how to get him! No role-playing required! Just some, like, advice!" Poland said quickly as France took a long brown wig out of his bag as well as a stripper costume.

"Oh fine then!" France reluctantly put all of his role-playing outfits back into the bag and took out a pair of glasses and a clipboard with a few papers on it. "Now, you want to know how to make them like you, yes? Or find out if they like you?"

"Like, why can't it be both?" Poland said sassily.

"Of course it can be both! There are so many ways to find out if someone likes you! But why can't you make the first move? Force yourself upon him and it will work perfectly! Or you could whisper sexy things in their ears! That'll turn them on!" France said dramatically, which weirded Poland out.

"Yeah, well, that will, like, totally not work. He would be, like, so creeped out by that." Poland said thoughtfully.

"WHAT? How is that possible? Everyone loves those things!" France widened his eyes, a horrified look on his face.

"Can we, like, get on with it?" Poland asked bored already.

"Of course! But who is this person you want?" France tried to look treachery.

"I, like, really don't want you to know. But I can tell you that he's, like, totally shy and ,like, you can manipulate him super easy!" Poland got really into describing Liet.

"If he's easy to manipulate, why don't you just-" France stopped when he saw the look Poland gave him.

"I would ,like, totally never do that to him! I mean yeah, I'd make him do, like, errands and stuff but not that! Besides, he isn't _that_ easy to manipulate." Poland said, sassily, narrowing his green eyes at France.

"Well, let's get started then!" France said, blue eyes alight with interest.

And so, Poland was taught about the great art of seduction, or as France liked to put it 'Love'.

**_*Okay, well I dont really have many ideas, so if you guys could show your enthusiasm for this by giving me some ideas, I will forever love you. Hahaha. So any real supporters should give me some ideas. Thank you. I love you all! XD_**


	4. World Conference Part 1

**_*Heya! Here's another new chapter! Haha, I've been publishing these chapter's like crazy! It's like a factory! XD Anyway, enjoy(jeez i always say that XD)_**

Feliks had taken more time than necessary. Toris had been right. Every time Feliks would decide on a snack, he'd see another one and be stumped. It was funny to see Toris get all angry, in Feliks' opinion. It was also really cute how his eyes would narrow.

They eventually did get to the meeting though. But the whole ride was spent with Toris scolding Feliks. That was cute too.

"We're finally here! I just hope we're not too late." Toris sighed in relief and opened his door.

"And now the fun begins," Feliks said sarcastically. "This'll be more boring than . . . everything. I hate these conferences!" Toris rolled his eyes and walked to Feliks' side of the car to open his door. He couldn't figure out how to unlock it. "Dude, your car totally sucks."

"I think it's great. What's wrong with second-hand cars?" Toris asked.

"Whatever." Feliks didn't like having to explain the many reasons that second-hand cars sucked. They were pretty obvious. "Let's just get this over with."

They walked into the building, Toris excited, Feliks bored. A bunch of other nations were gathered there, milling about. Some were walking into the main conference room, others just talking in groups. Seems like the conference hadn't begun yet.

"And I was hurrying up so much! I didn't even, like, have to! We could have been at that gas station longer! I could have gotten more snacks!" Feliks complained.

"Well, if I hadn't hurried you, we would have been there an hour longer. This way, we got snacks and got here in time!" Toris grinned down at Feliks who narrowed his eyes.

"What are they even discussing today? Politics?" Feliks looked up at Toris, questioningly.

"I don't know. All Estonia told me was where and when it was. He didn't give me any details, I told you that."

Feliks nodded, wondering what this meeting would be about. They were always about world problems, or politics or some other thing like that. The only good thing was that you get to see friends. It's kind of hard to do that when they all live in different parts of the world.

He waved at a few passing nations. Italy, who was holding hands with Germany, waved back enthusiastically. France saw Poland waving and winked, which creeped Poland out. Ukraine gave Poland a hug, a bunch of _boing_s following her as she ran toward him. They started talking, and Lithuania joined in. She then told them that she had promised Belarus that she'd meet her before entering the conference room. They let her go and she ran off, trying to find her sister.

Some sign must have been sent, because all the other nations started walking into the conference room. They took seats, whispering silently. Poland sat next to Lithuania. He was about to start talking too, but then someone hit the table hard.

"Hey, everybody! Shush! We have some things to talk about." Spain said, standing at the head of the table. Since the meeting was taking place here, he had to conduct the meeting. That was the rule. The host country conducts the meeting.

Everybody shut up, save for a few whisperers here and there. Spain looked around, making sure that everyone was paying attention. Then he began the meeting, one Poland was sure to be as boring as ever.

_***I know all of my chapters are super short, so sorry... haha, but I couldnt really keep going with this, cause I have no idea what the World Conference is gonna be about. So here's the reason I'm telling you this:**_

_**I need YOU guys, (yes, you, in the back. Dont you think i dont notice you! XD. Sorry im super hyper. I just had, Legit, 5 Cokes XD) to tryyy and get some type of worldly-problemy-thingy for them to start talkin' about! Oh, and I'm really sorry for always asking so much of ya! Haha, now I sound like Ukraine! Wow! So, yes, that is your mission! Thanks!**_


	5. World Conference Part 2

**_*Hii guys! Okay, so I realize that I havent updated in a while. I'm so sorry! But I had this research project at school and I'm totally ADHD procrastinater so i had to do it all in like, one week! Eugh! Anyhoos, I know that my chapters have been super-duper short. Im soorrryyy! And that Ive been doing waaay too many cliffhangers. Imma stop doing that, kay? Oh, you probly wanna get to the story so, uh, ENJOY!_**

The meeting started pretty uneventfully. Just like always. Spain went on about World Trade, how it needed to be 'more effective', and after about the third sentence Feliks started zoning out.

France's lesson hadn't worked. Or, well, it was, like, so not important to Poland. So, now Poland was totally clueless. Like, he had no idea how to know if Toris liked him back, and if so, how to go on with telling him. Like he could just go up to Toris and start kissing him. As if! Although, it would get the idea across . . . No, it would be the wrong way to go. Feliks' thoughts kept spinning around that problem, until a sharp jab in the stomach, told him something important was going on.

He glared at Toris, who was pointing subtly to where Spain was talking. It looked like someone else was being allowed to speak.

"Yes, France? What do you have to say?" Spain addressed a raised hand.

France stood up. "I think we need to start trading and producing more sex toys." He said bluntly. The other nations looked uncomfortable. Poland included.

"Uh, France, t-that isn't what today's meeting is about. We're talking about trade in general. Not, uh, sex toys." Spain stuttered a bit.

"And? We should start the production and trade right away!" France slammed his fist on the table, passionately.

"Hey, frog, do you ever listen? We aren't talking about that so shut up!" England said, annoyed.

"Yeah, England's right. Ya know-_slurp-_what we should-_slurp-_ start trading? Hamburgers! They're perfect_-slurp-_ everyone loves them!" America piped up, drinking his soda in between words.

"You wanker! You can't just send hamburgers everywhere, they'd go bad! And stop slurping your drink while you talk!" England focused on America, glaring at him.

"Back to the sex toys- we need to sell them right away! Ship them everywhere. But mainly to England and America! We all know how much they like their toys," France said, wiggling his eyebrows.

England, America and France started fighting, while Spain tried to calm everyone down.

"Psh! Let's get outta here Liet!" Feliks said trying to get up.

"No Feliks! This meeting is important!" Poland raised his eyebrows. "Okay, not now, but it will be! Stay here, and listen!"

"Ugh! I'm staying because I want to, not because you're making me." Feliks grumbled, sitting back down.

"Guys! Uh, please listen!" Spain tried calming everyone down, and failed.

A loud whistle rang out through the room, and everyone immediately shut up. Spain-along with the rest of the room- looked to the source of the noise. Germany nodded for Spain to go on.

Spain gulped, and began talking again. "So, back to the meeting . . ." And they got back on track, enough that Spain could go over all he needed to. No more hamburger transport was talked about, thankfully, except for the mumblings of America.

"I am, like, soooo glad that dumb meeting's over! I was like, gonna _die._" Poland complained to Lithuania.

"It wasn't that bad, and it wasn't that long. You'll get over it." Toris wasn't surprised to see Feliks already at a snack table, trying to figure out what to get.

"Ugh, I like, so need to watch my diet! But I, like, totally can't resist this cupcake!" Feliks began eating the cupcake daintily.

Toris rolled his eyes, and choose a small sandwich.

"Like, let's go. I totally hate it here!" Feliks grabbed Toris' arm, both of them still eating, and steered him to the door. He'd seen Belarus, and didn't want Toris to see her too. If he did, there was no way he'd get out of there!

"But, I wanted a cookie. And I don't know where the after-party Russia's throwing is." Toris tried to pry his arm out of Feliks' grasp, but his hold was like iron.

"Who needs a party when you have me? And seriously, why do you want to go anyway?" Feliks asked, still moving out of the building and towards the only second-hand car in the lot.

"Well, I figured a little social activity would be fun. And Belarus-"

"Psh, who needs her? All she does is try to make Russia marry her." Poland cut Toris off, and rolled his eyes. "Besides we haven't hung out much!" Poland pouted.

"B-but . . . Fine. We'll go to your house and watch a movie or something. I would probably just get hurt by Russia anyway."

"I like, totally don't know why you took his crap. I mean, like, seriously? He's such a jerk. I would've just gone up to him and been like 'hey, you, I'm so totally not gonna work for you if you're gonna be all mean.'" Poland snapped his fingers as they reached the car, and tried opening the door.

"Here," Toris said, brushing Feliks' hand as he opened the door. "And I took his 'crap' because he was my boss. I never conquered any countries like you. I've always been working for someone. Plus, if I'd said that, he would have made me half the size of Latvia."

Poland snorted. "That's just like so whatever." He sat down, and Toris got in and started the car, driving them towards the exit.

"You still don't understand." Feliks wasn't paying attention, and he dropped it.

"So I like, so wanna watch this awesome movie, it's called _Hitch._ It's like, so cool." Poland started giving Lithuania a run-down of the movie, and ruining the ending for him. That was all he talked about for the whole ride back to his house.

_***Heya! Again. So, I have a super great idea for when Poland 'proclaims his undying love' (haha, france right?) so, uh, I just dont know when you guys are ready for that. Oh, dont worry. Im still going on with this story, although I may just end up making a spin-off kind of thing. But you guys have to tell me when I should do it. Oh, and the whole idea for this story is from my friend, uh, well you guys know her as Michikittychan and uh, the idea for the lovey scene is from my friend glassheart14. Yes, I know them personally. HA! Yeah, in person. Bet halffa you dont...Oh, uh, sorry i got like, carried away. So, anyway, like i was sayin, tell me when i should have Poland tell Lithuania, kay? Thank you, and I love you all! 3 XD**_


	6. Like, Sleepover!

**Heyy, guys! Haha, well this has taken forever, but I got this chapter finished! Yippe! Haha, Im happy now! Anyway, just, uh, read. XD **

They got to Poland's pretty quickly. Poland jumped out of the car, then yelled for Lithuania to follow as he ran inside. Lithuania followed slowly, wondering if Poland was going to play _Hitch _or some other movie.

"Liet! C'mon Liet! I'm like, so bored, so let's watch a movie!" Feliks ran to his living room, opening a cabinet containing a bunch of movies, mostly romance or comedy, but some horror. He pulled them out, throwing them over his shoulder if he didn't want to watch one. _I don't think I should put on a romance. That would be like, really weird to Liet. Maybe horror? No, comedy. He would like, so hate horror._

Toris watched in amusement. After a while, Feliks slowed down, and then stopped. "We should, like, so watch The Hangover!" He held up a disc, and then put it into the DVD Player.

"Okay." Toris sat down.

"Oh, I'll like, go get some popcorn! We like, so can't watch this without popcorn!" Feliks ran into his kitchen, grabbing a packet of popcorn and putting it in the microwave, then taking a few soda can's from his refrigerator.

"Thanks," Toris said when Feliks gave him a can. Feliks curtsied, then went back into the kitchen to get the food.

Feliks heard some of the opening scene as he got snacks. "Oh, Liet, can you, like pause that? I sooo love the opening scene!" He ran around, grabbing all the food he could.

"Uhm, Feliks? Why'd you get so much? There's only us two, and I don't eat much."

"But, Liet, it's a _movie!_ You like, have to have snacks for a movie!" He un-paused the movie, popping some food into his mouth.

Every time Toris laughed during the film, Feliks' heart skipped a beat. _He has, like, the cutest laugh! And his hair . . . I just want to run my fingers through his hair! It smells so good. _And for a minute there, he almost did run his hands through Lithuania's hair . His hand had been just inches away from it, when Toris turned his head. Feliks snapped his hand back, resting it on his leg before Toris saw.

Feliks kept up with his inner battle the whole movie. By the time it was over, he had moved to the other side of the couch so that he didn't feel as tempted. ("I like, really wanna stretch out, ya know?" he'd said.)

"Hey, Liet, wanna watch another? I'm like, so in the mood for another movie," Feliks said, bouncing off the couch and grabbing another movie at random before Toris had the time to object.

"Well, okay. It's only six anyway." Feliks knew what he meant by that. Toris was still hoping to go to the party at Russia's so that he could see Belarus.

Feliks sat down again, resuming his spot on the end of the couch. He watched Toris for a minute. He noticed how smooth his skin was, pale against his silky brown hair. Feliks also noticed how bright Toris' green eyes were. Feliks seemed to melt at how hot Toris was at that moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Feliks jumped at Toris' voice.

"Oh, I was, like, thinking of, uh, c-cookies." Feliks stuttered, looking down quickly.

Toris laughed. "Cookies? What in my face reminds you of cookies?"

"Your uh, hair like, so reminds me of, uhm, chocolate chip cookies . . . " Feliks said weakly, knowing what a horrible excuse it was.

Like, seriously, _cookies?_ He couldn't have thought of something better than that? _He must think I'm, like, so stupid and fat. _

Toris laughed again. "Really?"

"Well, uh, yeah. Like, sure?" Feliks could feel his face grow red.

The beginning credits for the movie came on. "Oh, wait, what movie are we watching?" Toris asked, his green eyes curious.

"I don't know. I, like, so didn't look at the cover. Besides, like, why not make it a surprise?" Toris shrugged, then looked back at the screen.

Feliks sighed internally, trying to study Lithuania's features without getting caught. Shining green eyes, like emeralds in the dim lighting of Poland's living room mixed with the light of the television. Soft brown hair. _Like, what a good combination. He's so perfect. _Feliks looked away though, hoping that Toris hadn't noticed, even though Poland had been super sneaky.

The movie started with some family entering their ram sacked house. Poland remembered this movie! It was Paranormal Activity, one of America's movies. He'd gotten it from America, although he didn't remember when, since he had just tossed it into his living room.

"I've never seen this movie. I did see the trailer for it, and it seemed pretty dumb to me." Toris said, still sounding cheerful. "Could be funny. Have you actually watched it before today?

"Psh, no. I only watch scary movies at sleepovers! Other than that, I like, only watch romance and comedy!" Feliks said. He didn't often see paranormal movies, only the Freddie Kruger type, with some sadistic serial killer taking out teenagers.

Toris grabbed some popcorn, and a bar of chocolate, eating them together. "Eww! Like, why do you do that? Chocolate and popcorn?" Feliks' eyes widened, and he pretended to hurl.

"What? Oh, it's actually pretty good. Here, try it!" Toris grabbed another piece of chocolate and another handful of popcorn. He put the popcorn on the candy bar, and held it out to Poland.

"I'm not eating that!"

"Why not?" Toris smirked, which wasn't very normal to him.

"Because, chocolate doesn't go with popcorn! It's gross." Feliks pouted and crossed his arms.

"C'mon, you haven't even tried it." Toris pushed it closer to Feliks.

"B-but, it just— Fine! I'll do it." Feliks took the food mixture and shoved it in his mouth.

"How does it taste? Feliks, you aren't even chewing! It's good, come on eat it!"

Slowly Feliks chewed on the chocolate and popcorn mix. It actually tasted good. Buttery and chocolaty . . . Why hadn't Feliks tried it sooner?

"It's good. Gimme some more!" Feliks reached for the food, while Toris laughed.

"You know, we should probably watch the movie." Toris said after a few minutes of Feliks shoving food down his throat.

"Fine. I like, so don't need any of that fat stuff." Feliks dropped his chocolate bar and followed Toris' gaze.

The movie went on, and after ten more minutes (Feliks wasn't sure how far they had gotten, but it seemed like it was half an hour or forty minutes into it) Feliks was getting bored. The teenager and her boyfriend had been playing with an Ouija board, and now the girl went downstairs to close some opened door.

"It, like, so feels like a murderer's gonna get her," Feliks murmured. Toris nodded, right as she stepped out of the house.

BAM! The door closed, really quickly and all on its own.

Poland screamed and jumped into Toris' lap. "Feliks! Feliks, it's only a movie! It's okay!"

"Ahh, but the door just, _closed! _Now what's gonna happen! She's gonna get stabbed by Freddie!" Feliks grabbed at Toris' shirt, and curled up in his lap.

"Now you sound like America!" Toris laughed.

"I like, so don't!" Poland narrowed his green eyes.

"Well, now you don't but you did a second ago! Let's get back to the movie. Shh!" Toris laughed and turned Feliks' head back toward the screen.

Poland crossed his arms and kept watching, still sitting on his friends lap, perched on one leg. He felt his heart beat faster while he sat there, excited that Toris didn't shove him off. Maybe they were getting further, maybe Toris might feel the same way about him.

Feliks didn't get as freaked as the movie progressed, and when he did Toris would just laugh and pat his shoulder. At one point the dog was hurt, apparently attacked. Later that night, the mother was in the baby's room, when she got dragged down the stairs. Feliks' screamed again.

"Liet! Liet, she like, just got dragged down the stairs! Ahhh!" Feliks' eyes widened, and he clutched Toris' shirt another time.

"Feliks' it's only a movie! We already went over this!" Toris said, laughing again.

"But, it was like, so scary! OMG, what if she like, gets killed or something!" Feliks yelled, still terrified.

"Don't worry, I doubt that she will. Feliks calm down! Jeez, you overreact!" Toris said cheerfully, and shoved more of that popcorn-chocolate combo into Feliks' mouth to shut him up.

"Why did you do that?" Feliks asked, annoyed. His mouth was full of the food, so he sounded more like 'Mvy vid vou do phat'.

"You could at least chew before you ask me something!" Toris laughed, holding up his hands as Feliks blew the food out at him.

"Would you like, rather have had chewed food in your face? I like, so don't think so!" Feliks stuck out his tongue, laughing.

Toris laughed again, and returned his gaze to the screen, Feliks following his example. Feliks calmed down, starting to get bored. After those first two outbreaks of fear, Feliks wasn't as jumpy, only widening his eyes at the scarier parts, or just holding on to Lithuania. By the end, Feliks was pretty scared.

"That was a funny movie. Oh hey, Its only seven forty five. Maybe I can still make it to Russia's in time . . ." Toris said to himself, looked off, and began to get up. "Feliks, I think I'm gonna go now. I hope Belarus is still going to be there."

Feliks snorted. "As long as Russia's present Belarus is like, so gonna be there. Creeper." That last part he said to himself, so that Toris wouldn't get mad. Louder he said, "But, Liet, I like, so can't get to sleep now! That movie was like, so scary! Hey, I have an idea! We should like, have a sleep over!"

"Well, I don't know . . . I was hoping to go . . ." Toris' voice faded when he looked at the pouting Poland. "But . . . I guess I'll see her some other time." He sat back down again, and Poland started squealing.

"Oh, Liet, we're like, gonna have so much fun!" Suddenly, Feliks yawned. "But, maybe we could like, do the having fun part tomorrow. I'm, like, tired."

"Okay. Where are we gonna . . ." Toris began. Suddenly a loud snore stopped him and he saw that Feliks' had fallen asleep. He thought about just leaving, but knew that it would hurt Feliks' feelings, even though he'd never admit to it.

Toris stretched out, being careful not to wake Feliks up. Then he began to drift off, though it took way longer for him than it had Feliks.

-(\/)-

In Poland's dream, he was standing in midair.

Well, he thought he was, since there didn't appear to be any floor. His surroundings were all white, although there seemed to be no walls, ceiling or furnishings. So, he just assumed he was standing in midair.

He then noticed that he wasn't alone. Five feet away from him was Lithuania. And then five feet from him was Belarus. "Liet! Liet! He-llo, earth to Liet!" Feliks yelled, but no matter how loud, insistant and spastic his actions (and words) became, Toris still didn't look over at him, or even Belarus, who also seemed to be looking at Toris.

Then, Toris suddenly snapped to life, and he looked at both Poland and Belarus. His head snapped back and forth, like he was trying to decide between something. And, as quickly as he had started, he stopped. He looked over at Poland and smiled. Poland opened his arms, wanting a hug. (Weirdly enough, since he was pretty sure Toris still didn't know about his feelings) Toris looked over towards Feliks also, and his smile spread more, to the point where he looked like he was radiating joy.

Toris took a step toward Belarus, his walk becoming more and more confident as he went. When he reached her, he cupped her cheek and bent his head down, his lips moving near hers.

"_NO_!" Feliks tried to shout, but his voice wasn't working, not having any effect on the two. Noticing this, he tried running over to them, wanting to wrench Toris away from Belarus, but his legs didn't work either.

Their lips met, and the kiss went from sweet to passionate, as Poland stood, watching in horror and defeat. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks. He tried looking away, but the dream wouldn't let him.

Once Toris and Belarus' kiss ended, Poland was finally able to fall to his knees, and sob correctly. He felt eyes on the top of his head, heard laughing, and got angry. They just started making out in front of him, and they expect him to just stand there and take it? And then when he's at his most vulnerable, they have the audacity to _laugh at him?_

Poland rose angrily, about to scream some not-too-nice things at them. But when he looked around, he wasn't in that white void anymore. He was in a garden, one with beautiful roses, climbing up the side of a white house. The garden also housed some vegetables and fruits, though they were outnumbered by all the flowers of various types. In the corner of the garden, farther away from the house was a small pond, with water lilies floating around in it. He decided to look inside the house, to find out wherever he was, and whose garden he was in.

The door was a deep mahogany, with a silver handle. Feliks jiggled the handle, and found that the door was unlocked.

He entered what looked like the dining room. There was more mahogany here, and the furnishings were very pretty. A few paintings were hung on the walls, all of nature.

He left that room, thinking about how he would need to get some things like that for _his _house, and walked right into the living room. This room followed the same theme as the first one, with a fireplace in one corner, and a television in the other. But, one huge difference was that this room was occupied.

On the biggest sofa were two people, one with brown hair and green eyes and the other with . . . Wait. This was . . . No. _No, this can't be real, _Poland thought. He tried to back out of the room, but squeaked when Toris started to kiss Belarus. They turned their heads quickly, and their gaze rested on a horrified Poland.

"What are you doing here?" Toris asked coldly, his tone nothing like usual.

"I-I uh, why- why were you two kissing? And, m-my business is mine and mine only," Feliks said, trying to put some of his usual sass into his words, but failing miserably.

"We were kissing because we're _married._" Toris replied, even more cold. "And, it is our business if you're in our house." Toris glared at Feliks again, making the latter shiver a little.

"When did you get married? You- you never even liked him before!" Feliks pointed at Belarus.

"You wanna know why I never liked Toris before now? It's because _you_ were always hanging around him, and no one wanted to go near him with you there. You know why? Because you're an annoying, insistant, cross-dressing, girl wannabe." Belarus said angrily, glaring even more aggressively than Feliks had seen.

"B-but, you-I," Feliks felt himself tear up again, as he looked pleadingly at Toris, willing him to start laughing and tell Feliks about how this was all a big joke, an illusion. (Yeah, by now Feliks forgot about this being a dream.)

"She's right. The only reason I let you hang out with me was because I didn't want to embarrass and crush you. But, then after a while, you just got so annoying, that I snapped and got rid of you. After that, everything got better for me." Toris said, taking a step after every piercing word, finally getting right in front of Feliks, and narrowing his eyes at Feliks as though he were an annoying fly.

"But, Liet . . ." Feliks felt his eyes grow wider (Though how they could get _that _wide was beyond him) and the tears came faster, burning down his cheeks.

"Oh, God, stop _calling_ me that! Liet this, Liet that! That is one of the most annoying things you ever did!" Toris almost never rose his voice like that, nor had the loathing in his usual, or even angry, tone.

Tears were flooding down Feliks' cheeks now, almost as if his eyes were the beginnings of waterfalls. He hiccupped, and ran out of the room, back into the garden he had started out in.

There, he curled up into the fetal position, and heaved huge sobs, letting all of his emotion out. He closed his eyes, and everything went silent and black.

-(\/)-

Feliks gasped as he woke up, sitting straight up, his eyes wide, his heart booming in his chest.

He looked around, seeing he was still in his living room, and that it was still dirty from the night before. He noticed the opening menu for the movie. He also saw Lithuania, snoring silently on the other end of his couch. Remembering his dream, he pulled his legs back up to his chest and hid his face in his knees, going back to the position he was in at the end of his nightmare.

**Okay, so I apologize for not updating sooner, but like always, I've been busy. I'm very excited, cuz my grade is taking a felid trip to Canobie Lake Park tomorrow, So thats like, all i cound focus on. XD**

**I'm not sure how well I did at protraying the characters today, but I'm hoping that you guys approve!**

**Review Please!**


	7. Uhm, Help Please?

**Hey Guys, Sorry if that this chapter isnt as long as the last one, but i didnt really have many ideas for it. It may be kinda bad or whatever, but like i said, not much came to me for it. Enjoy! (?)**

After a few hours of rocking back and forth in his fetal position, Feliks finally went back to sleep. And this time, there was only that blessed black silence. No one yelling at him, or making out in front of him, only a black abyss.

He woke from the sounds of food being made, though he couldn't tell if it was bacon or pancakes. His nose told him it was both.

Groggily, he stumbled into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes absently. He began to yawn, but stopped when he saw Toris, the conductor of all the noise. At this sound, Toris turned, smiling with the spatula still in hand.

"Hey, sleepy. You want some pancakes? I woke up a while ago, so I decided to make you some food. That okay?" Toris looked concerned at Feliks' expression, which had changed from deer-stuck-in-the-headlights, to one of horror.

"Y-yeah, it's like, okay with me. I-I'll have some pancakes, yeah. A-and some b-bacon." Feliks sat down awkwardly, yelling at himself internally for stuttering so much.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toris' expression changed from concern to amusement and he grinned. "Are you still freaked by that movie? It really wasn't very scary you know."

"No, I'm like, so over that movie. And, I'm like, fine." Feliks was glad that he'd didn't stutter, though on the inside he was still shaken up.

"Okay then. Here's your bacon," Toris said, and dropped a few pieces onto Feliks' plate. "How many pancakes d'you want?"

"Like, three-ish." Feliks took a bite of his bacon. "Liet, this is like, so good!"

"Thanks. Big pancakes or small? I personally like them bigger."

"That's what she said!" Feliks giggled, while Toris rolled his eyes, knowing how badly he'd set himself up. "I'll like, have big ones."

Toris went back to making the food, and Feliks began to think about his dream.

Was that how Toris really felt? Was Poland as annoying as dream-Lithuania made him out to be? He never wanted to dream anything like that again, it was just too horrible. Toris wasn't cruel, and Feliks had never seen him get mad, especially at Feliks. He had to ask, it was just picking away at him. _But, what would he think? Just asking Liet if he hated me? I like, so can't just randomly ask that! _

"Feliks, are you sure you're okay? You seem really spacey today." Toris was right in front of Feliks, looking concerned, again.

"I . . . Toris . . . Do you- do you actually like me? Do you like, actually like being friends with me?" Feliks asked, his green eyes wide and filled with fear and confusion. "Do you hate me?"

"Feliks . . . Why would you even have to ask if I like you? Feliks, you're my best friend. And I could never hate you? What happened?" Toris put his hand on Feliks' shoulder, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

"W-well," Feliks sniffed, tears forming and flowing down his cheeks, "I-I had a dream, a-and y-you like, hated m-me Liet." Feliks hiccupped, and wiped at his eyes. "Y-you said that, I was a-annoying a-and like, a girl-wannabe, a-and you like, yelled at me." Technically Toris hadn't said the 'girl-wannabe' part, but it would have been more awkward if he had told the whole truth.

Toris gave Feliks a hug (Feliks' skin was tingling the whole time) and said, "Feliks, I don't think you're annoying. I think you're funny and nice and you are not a girl wannabe. The fact that you act like a valley-girl just makes you more you. You're my best friend, Feliks. Don't ever let anyone try to convince you otherwise." Toris pulled away, and gave Feliks a napkin to wipe his eyes with.

"You're like, so awesome L-Liet." Feliks sniffled, and grabbed the napkin, wiping his eyes quickly.

Toris sat there, and looked at Feliks, his green eyes shining from the tears he had shed. Feliks smirked a bit. "You okay now?" Toris asked, taking the now wet napkin and throwing it out.

"Like, yeah." Feliks hiccupped again, and then laughed, his cat-like eyes staring into Toris'. "So, like, what are you gonna do today?"

Toris looked at his watch, then sighed. "I have some things to do back in Vilnius, and that's only in a few hours. My boss'll kill me if I don't finish the paper work he wants done." Toris rolled his eyes and Feliks giggled. "So, I guess I'll have to leave pretty soon."

"Aww, that's like, so boring Liet!" Feliks pouted for a minute, before a good idea came to mind. "Hey, I like, so haven't hung out with Elizabeta in a while. I'll like, do that."

Just then, Toris' phone rang. "Sveiki? Aš žinau, Atsiprašau, aš kelyje." Toris shut his phone, and shook his head. "Sorry, Feliks, my boss wants me to leave now. See you later?"

"Like, it's totally fine. See ya later Liet!" Feliks said as Toris gathered his things and headed for the door. Feliks followed him, but noticed how his previously dirty living room was now spotless. "Hey, Liet, did you like, clean my living room?"

"Oh, yeah. You were still sleeping, and I figured you wouldn't want to clean it up."

"Like, thanks Liet." They reached the door, and Feliks stood there awkwardly. "So, uh, like, bye."

"Bye. See you later." Toris waved before shutting the door, smiling slightly.

Feliks stayed at the door a moment longer, before going to sit on his couch.

_I like, so love Liet. He's so sweet. And just so cute! _Feliks sighed, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. _And if I ever told him how much I love him, he'd let me down nicely. He thinks of me as a friend. Only a friend . . . _

-(\/)-

"Like, come on, Elizabeta! You gonna answer the door or not?" Feliks was standing in front of Hungary's front door, tapping his foot impatiently.

His idea to hang out with Hungary was mainly based on the fact that she really liked boy-boy couples, and could probably help him. At least, more than France had. Plus, he like, so needed some girl time.

"Feliks! What are you doing here?" Elizabeta looked surprised but ushered him inside.

"I like, haven't hung out with you in a while. And I like, need help." Poland walked in, and plopped down on one of Hungary's chairs.

"What do you need help with?" Hungary asked, sitting down gingerly.

"I'm like, really confused about this guy I like." Feliks looked down, not out of embarrassment, but because of the outburst he knew would follow his sentence.

"WHO? Ohhh! Tell me everything!" Elizabeta sat forward excitedly, her eyes wide with interest.

"Like, who do you think? It's like, Toris." Hungary squealed like the major fan girl she is. "I like, started liking him a while ago." Well, he had only known about it for a couple days, but it had been building up, so that's what he told her.

"Oh, you two would be such a cute couple!" Elizabeta had her hands clasped together, and had a determined expression on her face, which only made Feliks feel like she would want to take pictures of them together. But, then again, Feliks really didn't care if anyone would find out.

"I like, so agree, but he like, doesn't like me the same way." Feliks pouted, and told her everything that had led up to that moment, beginning with how they'd been best friend's for a while. ("We've been, like, BFF's for like, ever," He'd said) He also told her about all the reasons why he thought Toris didn't feel the same way and about his dream from the previous night.

"Maybe he just doesn't know about his feelings yet. I've done some, ah, research, on this type of situation for a, err, story, and that's usually all you need to do, let him know how you feel and let him discover his feelings." Feliks thought this was actually a good solution. "He's probably just used to thinking of you as a friend, so it might take a bit of getting used to."

"That's like, perfect advice! OMG, thank you!" Feliks gave Elizabeta a hug. "I should like, so tell him now!" He started to leave, but Elizabeta caught his wrist. He looked back at her, wondering why she (Of all people) would stop him.

"Don't tell him yet!" Feliks cocked his head, not getting what she meant. "If you give him some space for a while, and don't hang out, or talk to him as much as usual, then he'll try to be with you more. Play a little hard-to-get. Plus, this way, when you do tell him, he'll have had experience of not having you with him all the time, and he'll see just how much he cares about you."

Feliks stared at her, his wrist still in her hand. "That. Is. Like. Totally. Brilliant!" Feliks grinned, and then gave Elizabeta another hug.

"But, uh, when you do get together with him," Elizabeta looked at Feliks through her lashes, seemingly embarrassed, "can I take a few pictures?" She smiled shyly, her eyes moving quickly towards a book on her coffee table. "I, uh, already have a few of some other couples, and I think you two would be just so adorable."

"Like, sure," Feliks said, feeling a little awkward, but happy about her 'adorable' comment.

"Yay!" Hungary said happily. "Oh, I'm really sorry, Feliks, but I'm actually a little busy. I really do want to help a bit more, but I can't."

"It's like, fine. I'll go hang out with . . . Feliciano. Yeah, I'll hang out with him." Feliks walked toward the door. "Thanks Elizabeta that advice was, like, great! Bye!"

Feliks got into his hot pink convertible and drove away.

-(\/)-

"Ciao, Feliks! Do you want any pasta, ve~?" Feliciano held up a bowl of pasta.

"No, I'm like, not hungry right now. Can I like, come in?" Feliks asked.

"Ve, of course! Are you sure you don't want any pasta? I just made some!" Feliciano sat down on his couch, and Feliks sat next to him.

Feliks was about to decline again, when he noticed a turtle on Italy's coffee table. "Like, why do you have a turtle?"

"Oh, Spain is here with my fratello, ve. They're up in Lovino's bedroom. I don't know what they're doing up there, but they're making a lot of noise." Feliciano shrugged and ate a bite of his pasta.

"Like, whatever. I like, need some advice. I already like, talked to Hungary, but she couldn't talk for long. So, do you think you could help me?" Feliks looked around the orange room, admiring the boldness of it, and almost didn't catch what Italy said.

"If you see Hungary again, could you tell her that Germany wants his underwear back? Last New Year's Doitsu got really drunk and somehow got his underwear stolen by Hungary. What do you need help with?" Feliciano asked, putting down his pasta for a minute.

"Sure. I'm like, kind of in live with Liet, and I don't know how he'll respond when I tell him. Elizabeta told me that I should, like, play hard-to-get a little, so I am, but I like, still don't know how he'll react." Feliks pouted at his dilemma.

"Well, when Doitsu knew about my feelings for him, he needed some time alone, ve. But, then again, Doitsu can be really serious and loner-ish sometimes. Lithuania doesn't act like that though, so I guess he'll end up talking to you about it, ve." Feliciano zoned out for a minute, thinking of how Germany had hastily said that he needed to go home (They had been at an Italian restaurant) and had taken a few days to think before he knew that he felt the same way about Italy.

"Yeah, I like, guess so. But, like, where should I tell him?" Feliks started absentmindedly playing with a strand of his hair while he thought.

"Maybe you should do something fun before you tell him, ve?" Feliciano finished the last of his pasta, and started to go to his kitchen, Feliks trailing him.

"OMG, we should, like, go clubbing, and I can tell him there. I won't drink though, 'cause then I'd, like, not even remember."

"Ve, sounds fun!" Feliciano and Feliks went back to Feliciano's living room.

"Hey, like, wanna watch TV? I heard there's like some award thing going on, and I like, so have to see it!"

"Va bene!" Feliciano turned on his TV and then turned to Feliks. "Are you sure you don't want any pasta?"

**I like Italy's last sentence there. :3**

**Sveiki? Aš žinau, Atsiprašau, aš kelyje- Hello? I know, Im sorry, Im on the way.**

**Ciao- Hi**

**Va Bene- Okay**

**These translations might be a little loose, sorry. Meh.**

**Okay, the funniest thing happened after I wrote the last chapter. Well, that night i had a bad dream, just like Poland, But my mom had died and i was going insane, seeing random road-signs everywhere, and i saw like 5 visiony things of my mom, and it was weird. I woke up crying, but after a while i thought about it again and laughed at how weird it was. XD haha, last night i had a weird dream too, but it doesnt correspond with this story, so unless you want me to tell you guys i probably wont. **

**Anyway, The next chapter is gonna be so much better, and waaayy longer. I'm also gonna start on the next chapter of my other FanFic, and I'm kind of writing another fanfic for another anime. Anyways, Review Pleeeaaseeee? **

**3 hahaha, thanks for the support and all guys. :D Your reviews made my entire life. So, more would make my entire universe. Fank yous once again. :D heheh**


	8. Totally Clubbing!

**Heya Guys! Okay, I know this chapter may have been a little late, and i apologize. XD But, I think it's good enough to make up to you guys with? Haha, Enjoy!**

Feliks did what Hungary told him. For the next week, any time Toris asked to hang out, Feliks would come up with some lie to get out of it. Playing Hard-To-Get wasn't very hard. It may have been somewhat sadistic of him, but each time he heard a disappointed 'Okay' from Toris, he did a mental backflip.

But by the next Tuesday, Feliks felt like it had been enough time.

"Like, hey Liet!" Feliks said cheerfully into the phone.

"Oh, hi Feliks. What's up?" Toris asked.

"I was like, so bored, so I wanted to know if you could like, go clubbing with me?" Feliks twirled a strand of hair around his finger absently, hoping Toris hadn't planned anything.

After a minute, Toris spoke. "Sure. I need an extra half hour, but I think I can go clubbing with you tonight."

"Like, awesome! I totally can't wait! Meet me at my house in like, an hour, kay?" Feliks said excitedly.

"Uh, sure. See you then." Toris hung up.

"Yes!" Feliks fist pumped then went to his room.

_Should I wear a mini skirt or like, a dress? _Feliks had decided to cross-dress for the night. It seemed right, and he hadn't done it in a while. He skimmed through all of his girl-clothes, picking the cutest ones out, deciding to choose from the three he'd deemed worthy enough.

The first outfit consisted of a pink miniskirt, and a really cute white blouse with puffy sleeves, each with a sparkling pink bow. The second outfit was a pink-and-black maid's outfit style dress that was super cute. And the last outfit was a plaid pink dress with matching red knee-socks.

Feliks ruled out the second one, since it was pretty suggestive and wasn't really the clubbing type. The third one seemed more like a roleplaying outfit, and again, was pretty suggestive. The first one was the one he picked (Obviously…XD) since it was more of a clubbing type of outfit.

He got dressed. He put on some eyeliner and mascara, not caking it on his eyes, just giving them a little more color. (His eye liner was forest green. Exactly.) Carefully putting his hair up into a pony tail with a sparkly pink ribbon, Feliks checked the time. He had fifteen minutes until Toris arrived, just enough to curl his hair a little. Feliks wanted to look perfect for that night.

Just as Feliks finished curling his hair, someone knocked on the door. "Like, coming!" Feliks yelled, as he slipped on his sparkly white heels.

He ran down the hall, stopping right in front of the door to take a deep breath and make sure he looked okay. He plastered a smirk on his face as he opened the door. "Like, how do I look Liet?"

Toris studied Feliks for a minute before rolling his eyes and grinning. "I should've expected it." He held out his arm, and Feliks took it, closing his door as they walked out.

"Well, like, of course I'd go clubbing in this. It's like, so cute!" Feliks said. "Are we taking your car?"

"Yeah." Feliks pouted, still hating Toris' car. Toris sighed. "Fine, we'll take your car."

Feliks squealed happily and ran toward his car. "Like, get in!"

Sighing, Toris got in. "What club is it?"

"It's called 'The Midnight Crowd', and it's like, really new." Feliks pulled out of his driveway, barely missing Toris' car, although from his point of view, it looked like he he'd hit it. "Oops, I hope I like, didn't get your car."

Toris sighed. "It's okay. I don't think you actually hit it." Feliks wasn't the best driver.

"I think it's just, like, down the road," Feliks said after a few moments silence. They were out of his neighborhood and getting closer to downtown. Feliks hadn't actually been there before, but he'd seen an advertisement for it on the TV while he and Feliciano were watching the Award show. (Feliks hadn't paid attention to the name of it)

Toris looked out the window. "Do you know what it looks like?"

"No, just its name," Feliks said as he looked around for the club's sign. It was already nine, and the sun was setting, so it would no doubt be open.

"Not even an actual address?" Toris asked, looking over at Feliks.

"Not, like, the building number. But I like, know it's on this road." Feliks kept looking.

"Hey, is that it?" Toris asked, pointing to a big brick building whose windows flashed different colors every few seconds. The sign outside it read,

_The Midnight Crowd_

_Open from 8 P.M. to 3 A.M._

_Open Bar_

"Yeah! I'll like, find a parking spot!" Feliks said, pulling into the club's parking lot. Since the club had only been open for an hour, there were still a lot open.

"Take it easy, Feliks! You're going to kill us if you don't slow down a little!" Toris said, holding onto the dashboard.

"Chillaaax, Liet!" Feliks said as he took a spot right near the entrance.

Toris sighed in relief, glad that Feliks was no longer driving. "_I'm _driving us back."

"Like, whatever, Liet!" Feliks jumped out of his car like a jack-in-the-box. "This seemed like a pretty cool club on TV."

"What, you don't think it looks cool?" Toris asked, stopping next to Feliks, right in front of the building.

Feliks put his hands on his hips, and said, "Well it like, only showed the inside. But, like, out here it really doesn't look so cool."

"A lot of clubs look like this on the outside." Toris hadn't been to many clubs, but he'd been to enough to know that some clubs just looked like this.

"Like, not the clubs I've been to," Feliks grumbled, walking to the door. "Liet, are you like, coming?"

Toris nodded and walked in after Feliks.

The inside of the club was modern, with blindingly white couches (With neon paint splatters), a multi colored dance floor and strobe lights everywhere. In one corner there was a DJ booth, where a guy with dreadlocks and big sunglasses was putting on party music. The other corner housed a long bar with a few women and a man were working, all wearing white dress shirts or blouses and black slacks or miniskirts. There were paint splatters on the walls, the paint all being glow-in-the-dark or neon. Several people were there, dancing in the middle of the floor, sitting on the sofas, or drinking at the bar, all of them in their twenties or early thirties at least. All around the room were buckets filled with packets of glow sticks, which most of the people there were wearing.

"Oh my gosh, Liet! This looks like, sooo fun!" Feliks squealed.

"It does," Toris agreed. "Do you want to . . ." Toris looked around for the blonde, who had apparently ran off somewhere. "Feliks?"

"Like, right here!" Feliks came up behind him, strapping glow stick bracelets and necklaces on Toris' wrists and neck. "Like, doesn't this seem so fun!" Toris turned around, seeing Feliks already suited up with a bunch of glow sticks.

"How did you get these so fast?" Toris asked.

"Oh, there's like, a bucket filled with them at the door. You just, like, didn't notice!" Feliks grabbed Toris' hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

"Uh, Feliks, I really don't dance!" Toris said, as Feliks began to dance crazily.

"Like, neither do I! But, it like, seemed fun. C'mon, Liet! Do something besides, like, stand there!" Feliks said, shaking his hips to the beat.

"B-but, Feliks, I _really_ _don't dance!" _Toris said, looking a little embarrassed.

"Psh, like, I just told you, I don't either! I'm just letting myself go with the beat! Let it, like, flow, Liet!" Feliks danced with even more intensity, grinning widely.

"Uh, o-okay," Toris said, moving his feet to the beat, his embarrassment leaving him.

"Like, see? You totally can dance, Liet!" Feliks laughed.

Toris grinned, and kept going, dancing wildly, not really knowing any actual moves, just doing as Feliks told him. Feliks kept watching him, also grinning.

After dancing for a while more, Feliks began to get tired. "Like, Liet? Can we, like, go sit down or something?"

"Oh, sure," Toris responded, moving toward the couches.

"No, I like, need a drink. Let's go over here," Feliks said, pointing to the bar. _I like, know I said I wouldn't drink, but I won't like, have too much, _Feliks thought.

"Okay." Toris followed Feliks.

When they sat down at the bar, the bartender closest to them (A woman) walked over to them. "What would you like?" She asked politely.

Feliks looked at Toris, willing Toris with his eyes to answer for Feliks. "Oh, uh, I'll just have water thanks, and my friend will have a . . ." Toris looked at Feliks.

"U-uh, I'll have a l-like, mudslide," Feliks stammered.

"Okay, I'll be right back with that," the bartender said before walking away.

Toris looked at Feliks with concern and question in his eyes. "Why were you so lively over there on the dance floor, but not here ordering drinks?"

Feliks blushed. "Well, like, I was looking at you when we were dancing, so I wasn't paying, like, any attention to anyone else. And like, here I couldn't just look at you while I ordered."

Toris nodded thoughtfully.

Feliks blushed more and looked at the counter. The bartender came back with bottled water in one hand and the mudslide in the other. "Here you are. That's five złoty, please," the woman said. As Toris pulled out some money, she said, "I love your skirt, miss."

"O-oh, like, thanks. I got it at this really cool-" Feliks began but was cut off by Toris.

"Here's the money. Thank you." Toris handed her the money and she left. Toris grinned and asked, "How come whenever someone starts talking about clothes you forget your shyness?"

"Because, like, fashion is something that everyone can talk about without any awkwardness." Feliks took a sip of his drink. "Liet, this is like, so good! Hey, I really do like, look like a girl?" Feliks laughed.

"You would to someone who didn't know you like I do," Toris said, chuckling.

Feliks kept drinking, liking it more and more. He'd never really had this before, but had overheard a few of the more alcohol-loving nations comparing a mudslide to a Bloody Mary at a world conference, and decided that he wouldn't like the latter.

"Whoa, Feliks, slow down! You're already halfway done!" Toris said, having noticed that Feliks was slurping the alcoholic drink like America would slurp a soda.

"But, Liet, it's like, sooo good! You gotta try it!" Feliks said, holding it out for Toris.

"Uh, no thanks, I think at least one of us should be sober for when we have to go." Toris pushed the drink back towards Feliks, who shrugged and continued drinking.

-(\/)-

A few hours later, Feliks was drunk. He'd had three more mudslides as well as a shot of vodka. On the bright side, he wasn't so drunk that he was hurling or passing out, since nations aren't as prone to it as humans. Feliks was just loose. Really loose.

"Lieeet, let's like, daaancee," Feliks insisted, pulling Toris by the arm to the dance floor, like he had when they first arrived.

Toris let himself be dragged along, knowing that you never argue with Feliks, especially a _drunk_ Feliks. The music had gone from instrumental techno to Ke$ha and Katy Perry's Pop songs.

Feliks threw his hands over his head, waving them around crazily like the other dancers were. The amount of people had also changed from a few people to packed full of people. Toris did as Feliks did, although not as wildly.

The song changed from Tic Tok to Blow. "I loooove this song, Liet!" Feliks yelled pumping his fists for a minute. Then he started grinding on Toris, pressing himself up against his friend's body.

Toris' eyes widened. "U-uh, Feliks, what are you doing?"

"I'm, like, _dancing_ Liet!" Feliks said, grinding down lower as Ke$ha sang the chorus.

"_This place about to Blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh! Blo-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!"_

Feliks started singing along and laughing as he got to practically kneeling in front of Toris, who stood there, feeling awkward.

Feliks made his way back up, still singing with Ke$ha, and laughing. He continued to grind on Toris, his eyes closed as he sang along. "Feliks . . ." Toris started, not used to dancing like this in public. Or at all.

The song ended and Feliks opened his eyes, giving Toris a tipsy grin, his green eyes more cat-like than usual. "Hey, Liet, I'm like, kinda tired. Can we like, go siddown?" Feliks asked, starting to sound more drunk.

"Sure," Toris said, and they made their way to a couch. Feliks plopped down, and patted the space next to him. "Like, C'mon Liet, siddown." Toris obeyed, taking the spot Feliks had been patting.

Feliks flung his arm around Toris' shoulders. "Liet, this is like, shoo fun!"

Toris rolled his eyes. "Yeah it is. I don't think you should have anything else to drink though."

Feliks narrowed his eyes. "Why not?"

"Well, you're a little, uh, drunk Feliks."

Feliks grinned. "Oh, yeah. I like, shoo am! Okay, Liet."

Someone sat down on Feliks' other side. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and a plain white T-shirt on that showed off his muscles. "Hey, babe. Why don't ya ditch this guy and dance with me?" He said to Feliks.

"What?" Feliks looked over his shoulder at him. "Who're you?"

"I'm a business man. I want to get all up in _your_ business." The guy winked.

Feliks stared for a second, and then burst out laughing. "That was like, the cheesiest pick-up line _ever!_"

The guy looked a little offended, but looked Feliks up and down. Toris narrowed his eyes at the guy, whose eyes strayed at the top of Feliks' shirt and his skirt. Feliks kept laughing, his humor being multiplied by all of the alcohol he'd had.

The guy tried to put his arm around Feliks' shoulders, his hand lingering further down than Toris was okay with. And that was really far, since Toris didn't want the guy to even be touching his friend. Feliks, of course, didn't notice, since he was so intoxicated.

"Hey," Toris said to the guy. "Move your arm."

The man rolled his eyes and snickered. "And you're gonna make me little man?"

Toris (Acting very much like how Vash would if someone was touching Lili.) stood up. "Yeah, I am beef-head."

The guy stood up, and Feliks looked around confused as to where they had gone. "You sure, skinny-boy?" the guy asked, glaring at Toris and cracking his knuckles.

"I think that's supposed to be my line." Toris knew that no matter how big and buff this guy was, that he could take him out quickly. The man had obviously had a few drinks, and was a little wobbly on his feet. Plus, when Toris needed, he could be pretty strong.

The guy threw a punch, using much of his strength, but not aiming well. Toris caught his fist, and pushed it back to the guy. Their fight wasn't so big, but a few people around them had looked. The man's eyes widened, and he shook his hand where Toris' fingers had dug into the skin, probably making bruises. Like a coward, he backed away, disappearing into the crowd.

Toris sat back down next to Feliks, wondering why he'd gotten so protective all of a sudden, when just a while ago he'd felt awkward with Feliks grinding against him. He shook his head, figuring that it was just because Feliks was his best friend, and so close to him.

"Liet, you just, like, totally took him out!" Feliks said, eyes wide and full of excitement. "That was like, so cool!"

"Sure, Feliks," Toris said, noticing how drowsy Feliks seemed. "I think we should go home now though."

Feliks nodded in agreement. He got off the couch and walked to the door with Toris by his side.

-(\/)-

Feliks had almost fallen asleep on the way back to his house, with Toris driving. But, since it was only about twenty minutes away (Ya know, at normal speed, not Feliciano/Feliks speed) he only really slept for about ten minutes.

"Hey, Feliks, wake up. We're back at your house," Toris whispered into Feliks' ear, trying to coax the blonde awake so that he could get out of the car.

"I'm awake, Liet," Feliks said, and Toris began to pull away, only going to help Feliks out and to the door. "Can you, like, carry me?"

Toris sighed and picked the blonde up, closing the passenger side door with his foot. He walked Feliks to his house, with Feliks clinging to him. It was a little hard to open the door, what with Feliks in his arms and all, but Toris managed it, and walked him to his room, figuring that Feliks would just whine if he had to walk there himself. Carefully, Toris put Feliks on his bed.

"Hey, Liet, do you know how awesome you are?" Feliks asked drowsily.

Toris laughed softly. "No, how awesome?"

"More awesome than Prussia, that's for sure!" Feliks said, erupting into giggles.

Toris rolled his eyes. "I think I have to go now Feliks," he said after checking the time.

"Like, wait!" Feliks sat up and beckoned Toris to go back to the bed. "I have a secret to tell you!"

"Okay, what is it?" Toris asked, sitting next to Feliks on the bed.

"Closer," Feliks whispered. Toris moved closer. "No, no, closer, Liet." Toris did as he was told and moved so that their faces were inches apart. Feliks whispered into Toris' ear, "I love you."

Toris, mistaking this as another side effect of the alcohol, laughed to himself and said, "I love you too, Feliks."

Feliks' eyes widened. "Really?"

Toris laughed, and answered with, "Yes, you're like a brother to me."

Feliks shook his head and said, like a five year old, "No! That's not the way I meant!" Frustrated, he continued, "Here, I'll show you." Feliks grabbed Toris' shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him sweetly, yet still with some intensity. Toris' eyes widened as his mouth was broken into by Feliks' tongue.

After a minute, Feliks pulled away. "That's how I love you," he said right before he passed out.

**Whoa. That was kinda intense. XD**

**I know that me skipping around with all the emotions the characters are having so quickly probably isnt the best, but when I get to these types of scenes . . . Well, I get carried away and put a bunch of emotions in there. XD**

**I know someone wanted to know about my other dream, but, I uh, kinda forgot. XD If I rememeber, I'll be sure to write it down or something. XD**

**While I was writing this, I was listening to like, Punky, Screamo-y stuff. XD haha, a lot of it during the clubbin scene. Haha, yeah, it took me a minute to remember the Ke$ha Lyrics, cuz i was like, rocking out. Plus, when i got like, confused on what to write, I started drawing pentagrams and Anarchy symbols on my hand. XD Yeah, thats what I do when there isnt anything else _to _do. XD**

**Uhmm,I dunno how you guys liked the protective Toris. Like I said, It reminded me of Vash. Except, Switzerland would've like, shot the Hell outta that club guy. XD **

**I liked the fluffy parts best, honestly. Uh, well, Im gonna stop rambling. XD**

**Reveiw Pleaaasee! 3 Love to you all!**


	9. Mutual Feelings Of Romance

**OHEMGEE! You guys, I am SOOOOO sorry for this being like, 2 months late! D: It was probably more late than that. I was SOOO busy! I had family over, and then I was barely at home half the time! And when I was home, I had friends over, or was working out, or avoiding this story! The only reason I was avoiding it, was because there were some parts that I didnt know how to write. I've never written Smut. And still haven't. ;D I didnt want to change the rating. I also didnt want to have to read like a jillion stories of Smut. Anyhoodle, go on and read this short chapter. XD**

Toris just sat there, wide eyed at what had just happened. He raised a hand to his lips, touching right where Feliks had kissed him. During the kiss, Toris' lips had been tingling. Like lightning. How long had Feliks wanted to kiss him? When had this happened? Before now they had just been friends, so when had that changed for Feliks? Toris didn't know what to think. It was weird to think of his best friend as anything other than that. There were too many questions, and he needed answers.

"Feliks," Toris said, taking his friends shoulders and shaking them gently. "Feliks, wake up. Wake up."

One almond shaped eye opened. "Like, _what_ Liet?" Feliks asked groggily.

"We need to talk. C'mon wake up." Toris continued shaking Feliks shoulders, knowing that if he stopped Feliks would just fall back to sleep.

"I'm like, _up_ Liet! Stop like, shaking me." Feliks meekly tried to move Toris' hands. Toris let go once Feliks' eyes were completely opened. "Like, what do you want?"

"I just told you. I need to talk to you."

"Then, like, talk! Gosh, you take like, forever." Feliks rolled his eyes.

"Y-you just kissed me Feliks. You don't think we need to talk about it?" Toris asked.

Feliks stared, wide eyed and terrified. "I-I . . . _What?_ I-I _kissed you?_" Feliks' eyes began to tear up.

Toris had almost never seen Feliks cry. "F-Feliks, don't cry! W-why're you crying?"

Feliks hiccupped. "Be-because, I-I l-like k-kissed you w-while I-I was l-like d-drunk a-nd n-now it's t-too late to do i-it right!" Feliks wailed, having hiccupped before almost every word. He buried his face in his hands, not wanting Toris to see him this way.

Toris was confused. Awkwardly, he raised his arms and pulled Feliks to him, patting his friend mechanically on the back. "I-it's okay . . . Uh, it's fine, Feliks . . ."

"Like, no it's not!" Feliks screamed, jumping off the bed and out of Toris' awkward comforting gesture. "It's all 'cause I got drunk, and so I like, messed it all up, 'cause I like, had a whole plan set up on how to tell you!" Tears streamed down his face as he continued. "I was gonna totally have an awesome time at the club with you, and then like, I was gonna tell you that I loved you, 'cause Lizzie said that it could work, and I like, told myself not to drink, but then when we were there I thought, 'Oh, I like, totally won't have that many, I could like sooo have just one!' but I had like, a bunch so I got drunk! And then I messed it all up!"

Toris' eyes widened as Feliks continued wailing what his plan had been. "F-Feliks . . ." he interrupted in a quiet voice. "H-how long have you felt this way about me?"

"For like, a while I guess," Feliks replied shakily, sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Toris asked calmly.

"B-be_cause _it totally would've sucked. I would've just like, called you up and been all, 'Hey, Liet, I totally like-like you, so like, how d'you feel about me?' And it totally wouldn't have bee-"

"Feliks," Toris interrupted. "Shut up for a minute." Feliks shut his mouth and narrowed his eyes. Toris thought for a moment.

_Feliks' kiss . . . It was . . . pretty good . . . But, he's my best friend, how could I feel this way about him? Well, then again, he feels strongly about me . . . I could try it . . . Wait, maybe I need a test . . ._

"Feliks," Toris said, turning to the blonde. "I want to try something. Come over here."

Feliks pouted, but crawled over, and sat down next to Toris. Slowly, Toris moved his face toward Feliks'. "Close your eyes," he murmured. Feliks obeyed. Toris' lips pressed against Feliks', kissing him awkwardly and shyly. Feliks kissed him back, but didn't intensify the kiss, knowing that this was an experiment for Toris and that it wasn't up to him to change the rating.

Toris parted his lips, letting his tongue slip into Feliks' mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, swirling and circling each other. Toris slipped his arms around Feliks' waist, and Feliks' arms went around Toris' neck. Toris let his tongue explore Feliks' mouth a little more before pulling away.

Feliks opened his eyes slowly, eyelids still covering half of his eyes. Toris opened his eyes quickly, and thought about the kiss.

"Well? Like, how was it?" Feliks asked somewhat impatiently. Toris stared at the floor for a minute.

"It was . . . . Intoxicating. And good." Toris was surprised that he could feel this way about a friend as close as Feliks.

"But, what I'm asking is, were there, like, any sparks? Did you actually feel something for me, or was it just my perfect kissing skills?" Feliks asked, his green eyes narrowing slightly.

Toris took a minute to respond. "Yes," he admitted, "there were sparks. And not just for your 'perfect kissing skills'. I think . . . I might like you back."

Feliks grinned smugly. "So you admit that I have perfect kissing skills." Toris rolled his eyes at that. "But, you like, totally like me back? _Like_ me back?"

Toris, whose eyes had previously been fixed at the floor, looked up at Feliks, eye to eye. "Yeah, Feliks. I _like_ you back. And, yeah, I do admit to your awesome kissing skills." Toris chuckled. "You know, I've never considered being gay. I've never thought of someone like this. But, now that I think about it, I guess I did have these feelings for you, just buried under the years of friendship."

For once, Feliks actually listened to Toris' words instead of doing something completely A.D.D. "It was like, the same for me. Except that I like, found out first."

Toris laughed, and Feliks snuggled up against his side. "So, what now?" Toris asked, looking down at the blonde.

Feliks looked up and two sets of green eyes met each other. "Well, I think I have an idea . . ." Feliks said, looking so catlike Toris thought he might even purr. Feliks moved to sit on Toris' lap, and pushed Toris down so that he was lying on the bed with Feliks straddling him.

"Oh, no. If we're doing this, Feliks, _I_ get top," Toris said, rolling so that he was on top of Feliks.

"But, _Liet_, I found out first!" Feliks whined, pushing out this lower lip in a pout.

"But, Feliks, let's face it. You're a total uke. Making _me_ the seme." Toris lowered himself so that his face was only a few inches from the blonde's face. Feliks stopped pouting and raised his head so that their lips touched.

Toris may not have started it, but he soon took the lead. He slipped his tongue into Feliks' mouth, much like he had earlier. The kiss was long and hot, and when they pulled away they were both gasping for breath. Toris bent down again and sucked on Feliks' neck, in turn making the Pole arch his back.

Toris made his way back up to Feliks' lips, gently leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his mouth. Feliks moved his hands under Toris' shirt, placing his hands on the brunette's chest. Toris shivered slightly, but intensified the kiss, while also fumbling with his shirt, struggling to get rid of it. Feliks helped him, and soon Toris had gotten Feliks' shirt off as well.

Toris took off his shoes, and unzipped his jeans, getting them off quickly, while Feliks struggled to get his heels and pantyhose off. Finally, after a few minutes of stripping the rest of their clothes, Toris was in his boxers, and Feliks was only covered by his pink briefs. Toris caged Feliks in with his arms, and continued kissing him. Feliks raised his hands and weaved his fingers into Toris' hair, making it impossible to pull away.

In the weeks that he had known that he loved Toris, Feliks had wondered what kissing him would be like many times. Would it be sweet and innocent? Dark and sexy? Or wet and sloppy? Well, now Feliks knew. It was filled with sweet innocence, but there lurked a sexiness that had to be unlocked. Kissing Toris was sensual intoxication. It was wonderful and filled with a desire that went past the physical realm. Love.

Toris pulled away slightly, and his eyes scanned Feliks' face. "You know, Feliks . . . I never really realized how . . ." He swallowed, feeling a little awkward. "How, beautiful you are." He cupped Feliks' cheek for a moment.

"Liet, you're like, totally hot too," Feliks said, grinning.

"And you look even better when you're smiling." Toris grinned back. He went to resume kissing, but Feliks stopped him.

"Liet . . . I like, totally love you, but . . . I've never had sex before. And . . . I'm not saying that I'm not ready, 'cause I totally am and all . . . But, I want our first time to be like . . . Really special. And, you know, for me to like, know what I'm doing. So, do you think we could like . . ." Feliks looked up at Toris shyly, his green eyes sparkling like gems.

"Wait?" Toris finished with a half-smile. "Of course. If you're not ready yet, then we can wait as long as you need to." Toris smiled at him.

"I like just said that I am ready . . ." Feliks muttered, before looking back at Toris. "I feel like such a hypocrite. I like, totally started this and I'm stopping it too. I'm like, such a tease," Feliks said, smirking a little.

"You're not a tease. You just got . . . Caught in the moment. We _will _do it sometime. But not until you're totally ready to."

Feliks just stared at Toris for a minute. Then he said, "You're totally awesome, Liet!"

"Well, I guess I am," Toris said with a smile. He checked the clock on Feliks' nightstand. "Its 1:30. I think we should get to sleep."

Feliks yawned. "I'll like, go put some PJ's on. Do you wanna borrow some?"

"No, I'm fine sleeping like this. But thanks for the offer."

Feliks shrugged and went to his closet, pulling out pink silk pajamas. He slipped them on quickly, and skipped back to bed, jumping to the spot next to Toris. "So, like, sweet dreams"

Toris pulled him in for a sweet kiss on the lips before turning off the lights. Feliks snuggled up next to Toris again, and fell asleep within minutes.

**Yeah, I got pretty sappy there for a few minutes. :P Really sappy. XD**

**Uhmm, I totally know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter, so you guys don't need to try giving me ideas! (Not that many of you did anyway. XD Doesnt matter, I pull shtuff out of mah life. XD) **

**OHEMGEE, THANK YOU GUYS for all the reviews! Dey made me so happy! XD **

**Ohkayy, well, I love you guys! And, since I cant remember anything else to put on here, I suppose I'm just gonna leave you with the usuall. 3**

**Review, da? :D (PS. I am eating pizza, which just gave me like, a bajillion calories. Now I need to work it all off! D: haha) **

**Love to you all!**


	10. Chapter 10 Helping Feliks Out

**GUYS. GUYS. GUYS. **

**I AM SO SORRY I TOOK LIKE, THREE MONTHS. KHFVJGE I promise updates will be sooner! I have more to say, it'll be at the bottom. Read on~**

* * *

><p>Toris had to leave early in the morning, before Feliks even woke up. Feliks would've been totally let down, except for the fact that Toris had left a note:<p>

_Dear Feliks,_

_Sorry for leaving so early, and without an explanation in person. But when I got up America texted me that he needed me to help restrain Tony so England could get out of a tree he's been stuck in all night. So, I had to leave. I'd like to come back sometime tonight, but I have paperwork that needs finishing . . . I'll call you later so we can make plans, okay?_

_Love, Toris_

Feliks laughed. It was a known fact that Tony, America's alien friend, hated England with a passion. England getting stuck in a tree because he wanted to get away from the 'Bloody git' was totally believable.

Before Feliks had noticed the note, he'd been nervous. Even though he and Liet hadn't actually had sex, Feliks was afraid that Toris had left. Like what happened to girls in so many cliqued situations, after a one night stand for example. When the girl wakes up after a night of partying and fooling around with a guy, and finds that the guy has left with no explanation or anything. But Feliks saw the note, and remembered that Liet was different from those guys, that Liet was honest, and kind, and would never do something like that.

Anyway, after reading the note Feliks got out of bed and walked over to his huge gilded mirror. He looked like crap. Feliks hadn't looked at himself the night before, at least not after he left his house to go to the club. His hair was a total disaster, all tangles. His eyes were smudged with make-up, and even if they weren't, Feliks was sure they' have dark circles under them. Now that he saw, Feliks decided to take a shower.

He sprinted to the bathroom, stripping and stepping into the shower quickly, so he could get the water on and wash off all the ugly as soon as possible. The water was warm as Feliks scrubbed his face, hoping the water wouldn't make the smudged eye liner and eye shadow any worse.

After about thirty minutes, Feliks felt refreshed, so he got out of the shower and dried off. He checked his face in the mirror as he walked out of the room. He sighed happily. "Good. I was like, so grossed out."

As Feliks got dressed (Into a black mini skirt and a pink cropped t-shirt over a white tank top) he wondered what he'd do for the day. He never really had any plans. He thought for a minute about the night before.

Feliks hadn't known what to . . . do. And he'd wanted it special . . . So, maybe he should get some friends over? Yeah, that sounded good. They could go to the mall, and shop for lingerie, and talk about . . . well, how to _do_ it. Now all he needed was to find out who to go with.

Elizabeta and Feliciano were his best friends, so obviously he'd invite them . . . Katyusha wouldn't have him for him . . . Francis! His advice would be great. Feliks had asked him for advice once, and it hadn't been what he'd wanted then, but now France's sex tips would be great! And if France tried anything, Hungary would just beat him up.

Feliks grabbed his cell phone off of his night-stand, flipping it open and sending a text to all three of them: _Like, hey, I need some help, will ya come over? I'll tell you when you get here. _

Contrary to what most people thought, Feliks didn't use texting abbreviations much, unless he wanted to mess with people or something. While he waited for a response Feliks decided to get breakfast. He skipped over to his kitchen, opening the fridge for a quick peek at its contents. Feliks opted for something light, so he took out his milk for cereal.

The responses came while he was pouring the milk into his bowl.

_Ciao, Feliks~ I'll come over, but I need to finish my spaghetti first… oh, and can Ludwig come? _

_Is it about Toris? OF COURSE I'LL HELP YOU! I'll come right over! 3_

_Oui, mon amie~ Onhonhonhon, I'll be there soon~_

Feliks replied to them all quickly, and then ate his breakfast quickly so he'd be ready when they got there, even though he knew full well that it would take at least a half hour, so he had plenty of time.

-(\/)-

A knock came at the door, and Feliks sauntered over to it, looking out the peep hole to see Elizabeta standing there, with a big backpack strapped to her. Feliks swung open the door and hugged her, then backed up out of the doorway so she could come in.

"Hi Feliks! So, tell me what you need help with. Even though I'm pretty sure it has to do with Toris," she said with a smile as her eyes flickered to her back.

"Well, like, yeah it does. But I can't tell you everything until Feli and Francis get here; I really don't feel like repeating it three times." Feliks looked around his friend to see her backpack. "And, like, what's in there?"

Elizabeta smiled nervously. "Heh, well, I figured it was about Toris (ha, looked like I was right) so I stuffed it with . . . Some, er, things that might help you out."

Feliks raised an eyebrow and put his hand on his hip. "Like, show me when everyone's here."

Elizabeta nodded and walked over to Feliks' couch, where she dropped the backpack. "So, is it just Feliciano and Francis coming?"

"I'm like, not sure. I only invited you three, but Feli wanted to take Ludwig, and they might've had a few others tag along, and then there's like, Francis, and he might've taken the other Bad Touch guys with him. And like, if that happens . . . Well, like, either they come almost alone, or they have ten people with them. Each." Feliks rolled his eyes.

Hungary nodded again. "Why'd you invite France? I thought he gave you the creeps?"

Feliks shrugged and sat on his couch. "Yeah, he like, kind of does. But I knew he'd know about what I want help with," Feliks said, trying not to spill it until everyone was there.

Elizabeta's eyes widened as she sat down next to him. "I knew it! Yes! Feliks, I am so excited! And happy I was right on target," she added smugly.

Feliks groaned as the doorbell rang. He got up to answer it, but before he got to the door it burst open and the Bad Touch Trio strode in.

"_Bonjour_, Feliks~!" France said flamboyantly. Spain waved happily. Just as Prussia came into view, Elizabeta's head snapped around to look at them.

She narrowed her eyes. "Gilbert. What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Gilbert said in that annoyingly loud way of his.

"Like, don't start any fights. Totally uncool you guys," Feliks said before anything could happen.

"So, Feliks, what do you need help with?" Antonio asked in a friendly tone.

"Well, like, it's kind of complicated . . ." Feliks was feeling a little awkward. Even though he knew every European country by now, and most from the America's and Asia, he was still shy around those who he didn't talk to often. Like Spain, even though he seemed nice. "And, I want to like, wait until Feli is here."

Gilbert and Antonio smiled. "Feliciano is coming?" they asked happily. "I wonder if Lovi is too~," Antonio added excitedly.

"Like, yeah, Feli's coming. I dunno who he's taking, but probably a bunch of people, just like Francis."

The trio went into Feliks' living room, making themselves comfy. Feliks went to follow them, but was stopped by another knock on the door. He walked back over to it, opening it wide just in case Feliciano had brought a whole entourage too.

"Ve, Feliks~!" Feliciano said happily as they hugged.

"Like, hey Feli," Feliks said, looking over his shoulder to see Ludwig, Lovino, and Kiku. "Hey you guys," he said to them.

"Oh, Feliks, I hope you don't mind, ve~," Feliciano said with wide eyes.

"It's like, totally okay. Maybe it's like, better this way?" Feliks thought about it. He might get more help with all of them. "Okay, like, come in! Everyone else's been waiting to like, hear why I asked you over."

They walked in, and not too quietly. Gilbert and Ludwig said, hi, surprised that they both got dragged to Feliks'. Elizabeta and Feliciano squealed and hugged. Antonio ran over to Lovino and tried to give him a kiss, with much swearing on Lovino's part. But after a few minutes they settled down and sat on Feliks' furniture.

Feliks went to stand where they could all see him, about to speak. But then he noticed how many of them there was and how he barely even knew most of them, at least not well . . . Elizabeta noticed Feliks growing pale and went to stand with him, to give him more comfort. "It's okay, Feliks," she whispered to him. He grinned at her. "Thanks."

"So, like, I guess you guys are wondering why I asked you all to come." Feliks looked at Elizabeta, Feliciano, and Francis. "Or, well, _three_ of you. Anyways, I—"

"Do you want us to go out of the room, or something?" Ludwig asked, motioning towards him, Kiku, Lovino, Antonio, and Gilbert.

"Er, well, maybe." Feliks looked at Elizabeta, asking silently if he should or not. She shrugged, paused, and then nodded. Feliks looked at Ludwig. "Like, yeah. I mean, you guys can still stay and all, but like, can I talk to Feli, Lizzy, and Francis alone?"

Ludwig nodded, and then grabbed the uninvited nations by the arms, hauling them into Feliks' kitchen. Feliks waited until they were gone before sitting down on a couch and continuing.

"So, like, I, uh . . ." Feliks wasn't sure how to explain. He decided to start by telling them what had happened the day before, since they had all heard about the beginning of it. Feliks wasn't sure what else to say when he'd finished, so he stayed silent.

Feliciano spoke first. "So, you and Toris didn't do it?"

Feliks' face flushed. "No, we like, didn't. And that's why I asked you guys to come over here and help me."

"Ohonhonhonhon~ I understand, _mon amie._" Francis grinned.

"Ha! I was right! Even more than before!" Elizabeta said happily, taking out the backpack she'd taken with her.

Feliciano thought for a minute, and then said, "Oh! Now I understand, ve! You didn't do it, so you need help!"

"It's so cute!" Elizabeta squealed, hugging her backpack. "This is gonna be so much fun, Feliks!"

Feliks nodded. "Like, yeah. Oh, and you guys can come back in!" He yelled to the uninvited in his kitchen. They walked back in, taking their seats again.

"So, Feliks, do you want to tell us now?" Antonio asked, trying to hug Lovino.

Feliks shrugged. "Yeah . . . Actually, Lizzy, could you do it? It's like, kind of embarrassing . . ."

"Okay Feliks!" Elizabeta said happily. "He and Toris almost had sex last night, but he wasn't sure how to do it, and he wanted it to be special, so they didn't. And that's why he asked for our help," she said, raising her eyebrows sporadically. Feliks could feel his face getting redder.

Antonio nodded. "Oh, I see! Well, I'd like to help!"

"As would I!" Francis said. "Him too," Francis added, pointing to Gilbert.

The uninvited nations all agreed to help. Feliks began to speak again when Elizabeta said, "Oh, Feliks, do you want to see what I have in here now?"

Feliks nodded. "Like, sure."

Elizabeta grinned as she zipped it open and turned it upside down so its contents spilled out. There were doujinshi's, lingerie magazines, Cosmopolitan magazines, and a few other not-so-innocent items. Elizabeta smirked. "Think this'll help?"

Feliks smiled back at her. "Uh, yeah, Lizzy! This'll totally help."

Gilbert and the other Bad Touch Trio members snickered and Ludwig face-palmed. Elizabeta glared at them.

"Anyway guys, I figured we'd, y'know, go to the mall and like, shop and stuff… And Elizabeta, Feli, and Francis would give me some advice," Feliks said.

"That sounds fun, Feliks!" Feliciano said enthusiastically. "When are we leaving?"

"Er.." Feliks took out his phone and checked the time. "Well, right now seems, like, fine to me."

"Okay, let's go then!" Elizabeta said. She packed everything back into her backpack as Feliciano, Francis, and all the uninvited stood and made their way out the door and to the driveway.

"Wait a second," Elizabeta said as she ran out after them all. Everyone turned back to look at her. "Guys, we haven't gone over something…"

"Like, what is it?" Feliks asked.

"Whose car are we taking?"

Everyone stood there awkwardly, looking at all their small cars. Feliciano's car could only hold 4, Elizabeta's could only hold 4, and Feliks' only had 2 seats.

"Should we . . . Split up?" Feliciano asked, and everyone but the Bad Touch Trio looked at him and then Feliks.

"I like, don't want to but I guess—"

Antonio held up a hand childishly. "Uhmm, Feliks, we could take my car," He said as he moved his hand to point to a big van next to the curb.

Feliks grinned. "Like, yeah. Wait, how many people can it hold?" Antonio held up 8 fingers. Feliks' grin faded. "But we have like, 9 people."

"Someone could sit on another person's lap." Antonio winked at Romano.

Feliks grinned again. "Okay, let's go then~!"

-(\/)-

After an eventful car ride, and much arguing, they arrived at the Königsallee shopping district in Düsseldorf. Feliks hadn't even known about it until Ludwig told him about it.

"Oh. My. Gosh. This place is so amazing," Feliks said with wide eyes as they entered the mall.

Ludwig shrugged. "It is pretty great, I'll admit it." Prussia grinned and punched him on the arm.

Elizabeta, who had decided early on to take charge, said, "Okay you guys, this is very important to me (and Feliks, obviously) so we need to plan this out a little. First we'll go to a lingerie store and get Feliks something cute. Then . . . To a bookstore," she decided vocally. "And then we'll go to a restaurant or something and explain things to Feliks. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah," everyone agreed wearily.

Elizabeta led them on, even though she didn't know her way around the mall any better than the others. Feliks figured she was just winging it as she led them into a lingerie store called Palmers.

One of the girls working there came over to them with a smile on her face and asked, "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Fräulein?" (1)

Elizabeta looked at Ludwig. He sighed and stepped up to the woman. "Wir würden gerne ein paar Dessous für unseren Freund kaufen, könnten Sie uns helfen?"(2) He pointed to Feliks.

The woman looked puzzled, but said, "Uh, sicher. Folgen Sie mir bitte."(3)

Ludwig motioned for them all to follow him and the woman as she walked through the aisles of clothes and to a section in the back."Ich denke, diese wäre am besten. Oder haben Sie irgendwelche Präferenzen?" (4) she asked as she stopped right next to a rack.

Ludwig looked at Feliks and then the rack of lingerie. He said, "Nein, ich denke, das ist gut, aber wenn ich weitere Hilfe benötigen werde ich fragen. Vielen Dank." (5)

The woman smiled and walked back to the front of the room. Feliks looked at Ludwig. "Like, what just happened?" he asked.

"I'm not explaining the whole thing to you. The point is, here's the lingerie," Ludwig said.

Feliks turned back to the rack that Elizabeta was already going through. She had three items already and picked up two more. She shoved them at Feliks. "Okay, here's some lingerie." Feliks raised an eyebrow. "I know your size by now, honey. And I know your style too. We've been friends too long and gone on too many shopping trips for me not to know." Elizabeta grinned and winked.

Feliks smiled at her and then skipped over to the changing rooms to try on the skimpy outfits. They were all his style, and they all fit him well (Regardless of his male genitals) but he found that two of them were sexier than the others. He couldn't decide between them, so he called, "Lizzie! Come in here, I need help."

She got there quickly, and said, "What do you— Oh, Feliks, you look so cute!"

Feliks grinned. "When don't I? But seriously, I can't decide between this one, and this one." He held up the other favorite.

Elizabeta's eyes switched between them. "I like them both. Let me take a quick pic, and then you can try the other one on!" Elizabeta pulled out her phone, snapped the pic, and ran out of the room within a minute.

Feliks rolled his eyes as he put the other outfit. He called for Elizabeta again, and she walked in trailed by the others.

"Why're they in here too?" Feliks asked, covering up a little. He didn't particularly want all of them to see him in that, since he only knew a few of them well.

"Well, they brought up a valid point that you'd asked for their help too, so I showed them the pic and brought them in here with me." She shrugged, and then grinned as she looked Feliks over. "This one's just as cute as the other one. I'm stumped. What about you guys?"

"Ve, I like them both. But I have to say . . . I like the first one, this one seems too wedding-y," Feliciano said.

"_Oui, _I agree. Although, both are very nice," Francis said seductively, which creeped Feliks out a little.

Everyone nodded. Elizabeta said, "Yeah, the first one is the one. But I want to get you this one too. Just in case." She winked.

Feliks said, "Okay, thanks guys. Now get out. I like, don't want to change in front of you, even if we are almost all guys. Like, out."

They all left, Elizabeta last as she took the rejected articles of clothing. Feliks undressed yet again and then took the lingerie they were going to buy. He left the dressing room and looked for Ludwig, since he was the one speaking to the worker.

Elizabeta joined him and they found Ludwig with the others near the register. "Ludwig, can you go buy these? I have money," Elizabeta said.

Ludwig sighed and grabbed the lingerie between his index finger and thumb, and made his way to the cashier. "Ich würde gerne, diese zu kaufen, bitte," (6) he said.

"Natürlich. Das wird 150 € sein," (7) she said as she rung up the lingerie.

Ludwig grabbed the euros out of Elizabetas outstreached hand. "Heir, bitte." (8)

" Vielen Dank, und komm wieder!" (9) she said pleasantly.

Ludwig handed the bag to Feliks as Elizabeta grabbed Feliks' arm and strode out of the store, the others following suit.

After shopping a little bit more for make up and clothes (which were not necessary, but appreciated) Elizabeta apparently decided that it was time to eat.

She stopped them on the sidewalk, motioning them all over to the entrance of an alley, but not going in. "I'm hungry—" (The Bad Touch Trio and a few others chuckled at that) "—and I don't feel like having someone translate for us anymore, so we're going to somewhere that I can actually speak the language. So, we're going to Hungary."

Antonio led them back to his van, and just as they turned on the engine Feliks said, "Uhmm, guys, we could just go back to my house, and I could like, order take-out or something."

Antonio looked at Elizabeta and she shrugged. "To Feliks' house, then!" she said.

-(\/)-

The drive didn't take as long as Feliks had anticipated, and he ordered pizza when they were within 10 minutes of his house.

"Okay, so I ordered 2 large cheese pizzas, 1 pepperoni, and 1 Hawaiian. Is that like, okay with you all?" Feliks asked as he led them into his house.

Apparently it was, as everyone nodded hungrily. Elizabeta took charge again as soon as everyone was comfortable.

"Okay guys, we still have work to do. Feliks, what do you know about sex?" Elizabeta asked, turning to him.

Feliks felt his cheeks heat up a bit, and he saw everyone look at him. "Well, I know about what you need to have it…."

Elizabeta sighed. "Feliks, you know more than that."

"Okay, I like, know how you have sex. Like, what you do and all. I just don't know how to do it, myself. Like, what would make it good," Feliks admitted.

Elizabeta nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Advice, guys." She looked at all the couples in the room, as well as Francis and Gilbert.

Feliciano spoke up first. "Feliks, remember to be romantic!"

And after that everyone joined in on giving him advice. They told him what not to do, what he definitely should do, what to say, what not to say, basically everything. Feliks wasn't quite sure what he should disregard, since none of them had actually been with Toris before, and he may want something different. Fortunately, Francis had been with many types of people and clarified it all for him.

After eating pizza and finishing the discussion, most of Feliks' guests had to leave. Elizabeta was fully prepared to stay the night with Feliks, and he allowed her to do so, as well as Feliciano, but Feliciano had a date with Ludwig, and everyone else was busy as well.

"Like, thanks you guys! We should go shopping and stuff more often!" Feliks said as they left in their various cars.

"Ciao, Feliks!" Feliciano waved as he sped down the street.

"Au revior!" Francis yelled out the window of Antonio's car.

Feliks closed his door and walked back to where Elizabeta was sitting on his couch. "Okay, we're organizing your next date with Toris!" Elizabeta said.

"What? Like, whatever happened to being spontaneous and whatever?" Feliks asked.

"Feliks. We have to at least plan a little bit. Come on, get over here!" Elizabeta patted the spot next to her, and Feliks sat down there. "Now, all we really need is to give it the right atmosphere. And that's not for sex. This date is going to be purely for the sake of you two being a couple, and then after that will be the sex date. I suggest you go somewhere romantic but not sexy. Like ice skating or something. Seeing a movie. Teenage stuff. After that date will be a romantic dinner date. Okay?"

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Like, yeah."

For the rest of the night Elizabeta picked out the clothes Feliks would wear for both of these dates, explained what times and places would be good, and went over sex again. By the time Feliks finally got to sleep, he was exhausted.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. Bad news. This fic only has a few chapters left. :( But don't worry! (If you cared at all...) <strong>

**I'm planning on writing a sequel, which you will hear of later once the last chapter has been updated. If you want to know more, guys, go on Facebook, my page is 'Fantasizedemo97'. Just like my username on here. Easy to remember.**

**Okayyy, so this was your Flipmas present from me! Anyone participating in the event? I know I am! First time for me, I am excite!**

**GUYS. I got a ticket to Rammstein for Flipmas. Me and my friends are going. - Useless information. **

**Anyways, I love you all if you actually kept with this! I hope you liked this chapter! It's the longest one yet, I think! Hopefully that makes up for it being months late? A little, at least. I kind of started half-assing it after everyone but Hungary left. If you have questions or concerns, PM me, or even just ask in a review (Which I would enjoy greatly.) **

**I ALMOST FORGOT.**

**1. _Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Fräulein?-_ How can I help you, Miss?**

**2. _Wir würden gerne ein paar Dessous für unseren Freund kaufen, könnten Sie uns helfen_?- We would like to buy some lingerie for our friend, could you help us? **

**3. _Uh, sicher. Folgen Sie mir bitte_.- Uh, sure. Follow me please**

**4. _Ich denke, diese wäre am besten. Oder haben Sie irgendwelche Präferenzen?-_ I think it would be best. Or do you have any preferences? **

**5. _Nein, ich denke, das ist gut, aber wenn ich weitere Hilfe benötigen werde ich fragen. Vielen Dank_.- No, I think that's good, but if I need more help I'll ask. Thank you very much**

**6. _Ich würde gerne, diese zu kaufen, bitte_.- I would like to buy these, please**

**7. _Natürlich. Das wird 150 € sein._- Of course. That will be € 150**

**8. _Heir, bitte_- Here you go. **

**9. _Vielen Dank, und komm wieder_!- Thank you and come again!**

**I'm learning German, but I used google translate for this, so I'm not sure if it's correct or not... Tell me if it's wrong. **

**Love you guys! Review! And I'll hopefully update in a week or two, although Midterms are coming up soon, so it may still be a while... :DD**


End file.
